1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for working up combustion residues and slags from waste incineration plants or steel works slags in a converter, wherein the molten slag is reacted with a metal bath while blowing oxygen through the metal bath.
2. Prior Art
Working-up processes in which slags are reacted with a metal bath, thereby enabling the successful reduction of metallic portions from the slags, have already been suggested. In the processes suggested so far, the reduction potential of the metal bath was controlled by suitable measures, to which end the blowing in of carbon while simultaneously blowing in oxygen through submerged tuyeres has been proposed in the first place.
Yet, a relatively high dust emission rate and hence relatively high iron losses have been observed in pertinent tests. When operating the proposed processes in a conventional manner, converter emissions were found to constitute 10 to 15% of the total converter contents, thus involving considerable expenditures in the subsequent purification of offgases.